Raven
Raven is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. She uses all of her standard sorcery, manipulating the environment to her whim. Biography Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother, Arella, and the interdimensional demon called Trigon the Terrible. Raven was born and raised in the pacifistic reality called Azarath, after her mother was taken care of after her failed suicide. In Azarath, Raven was taught by Azar (ruler of Azarath) to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control her inherited demonic powers. After Azar died, Arella continued her daughter's teachings. She was raised not to show happiness, sadness, anger, or any type of emotions (emotion triggers her powers). Raven has been a prominent member of the Teen Titans. She brought the original Teen Titans back together, with new members (Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire) to form the New Teen Titans. She has fallen under Trigon's evil influence several times in the past, making her the Titans' greatest ally and enemy. Events of the Injustice Comic Raven first appears in the eighth issue, answering Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the JLA Watchtower. She and Nightwing exchange glances when Wonder Woman makes a speech about how no one was untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis and that there are heroes who no longer stand with them. Raven next appears when Mirror Master attempts to escape into his mirror dimension and forces him out, her face demonically contorted as she pushes Mirror Master halfway out. Intro/Outro INTRO: Raven appears in the form of a large raven and transforms into her humanoid form, then says, "You are a fool." OUTRO: Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "This is no game." Powers and Abilities *Empathy *Emotion Negation *Empathic Healing *Sorcery *Astral Projection *Teleportation *Flight Gameplay Character Trait Raven's character trait gives her a boost of strength for a short period of time and enables her to use new special moves exclusive to when she uses her character trait. This happens when she utters the word "Azarath", or says, "Darkness take me." Super Move What Lies Beneath: Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that you started on. Quotes *"I will amplify your pain!" -Wager *"Darkness take me!" *"Azarath!" *"Feel Trigon's might!" *"Now I unleash hell!" Costumes Default Raven has a ragged cloak with a peaked hood. The cloak is held up by a chain and a yellow amulet on her chest. She wears a blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso, sides, and neck. She wears metallic gauntlets on her forearms and claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. She also has metallic accessories that hang from her hips and thigh-high black and blue boots. Alternate Raven has a larger, feathered purple cloak and peaked hood. Her skin is now red and her face has blue stripes. She wears a purple leotard and has black bands wrapped around her right arm and legs. She also has fingerless purple gloves without the claws on her three fingers. She has two straps on her solar plexus and two gold buttons on her chest to support her cloak. Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Raven in Teen Titans, ''and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go. *Raven was revealed in a screen shot fighting alongside Catwoman and Nightwing in the Official Xbox Magazine on January 19, 2013. Gallery BNCCLR.png|Raven is in the back fighting Lex. Raven 1.jpg Raven 2.jpg|Raven's intro Raven 4.jpg Raven 3.jpg|Raven vs Catwoman Raven 5.jpg Raven 6.jpg Raven 7.jpg Raven 8.jpg|Raven contorting Catwoman Raven 9.jpg|Raven using her Character Trait Raven 10.jpg Raven 11.jpg Raven 12.jpg Raven 13.jpg Raven 14.jpg Raven 15.jpg|Raven's Super Move Raven 16.jpg Raven 17.jpg|Three demons attacking Raven 18.jpg|Raven and Trigon Raven 19.jpg|Raven's Victory Pose Raven 20.jpg Raven in the comic.jpg|Raven in the comic Raven 21.jpg Raven vs Catwoman.jpg Injustice Flash Raven.jpg Joker 13.jpg|The Joker vs Raven Raven 22.jpg BAvsR.png|Raven vs. Black Adam Ravens_alternative_skin.jpg|Raven as seen in a S.T.A.R. Labs mission Red_Raven.jpg|alternative skin 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg|Raven capturing Mirror Master 8532411028_734255008c_b.jpg|Raven forcing Mirror Master out of a mirror. RavenAvatarCostume.png|Raven Avatar costume for Xbox Live Raven 23.jpg|Raven's Alternate Cyborg 25.jpg|Cyborg and Raven's Alternate costume Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadget Users